Harry Potter: Adapt To Survive
by Gojin1990
Summary: Harry Potter was born a squib, but that in no way meant he was powerless. Evolution may sometimes take hundreds of thousands or millions of years, but sometimes evolution steps on the accelerator. Harry turns out to have a very unique mutation, He has the ability to adapt to survive.


_**Harry Potter: Adapt To Survive**_

Harry Potter was born a squib, but that in no way meant he was powerless. Evolution may sometimes take hundreds of thousands or millions of years, but sometimes evolution steps on the accelerator. Harry turns out to have a very unique mutation, He has the ability to adapt to survive.

_**~St. Mungos Hospital Maternity Ward~**_

_**July 31st, 1980**_

Harry Potter was born on the last day of july, perfect in every way in the eyes of his parents. His father, James Potter looked foreward to teaching his son about quidditch and pranks and girls. His mother Lily Potter dreamed of teaching her son magic, and other things he might need in the future. Then they found out about a prophesy which pointed towards their son and another child who would end the threat of the greatest dark lord of their age. To make matters worse, it was discovered, Harry James Potter, was born a squib.

"Are you certain professor?" Asked Lily Potter, looking to a grandfatherly old man in bright purple robes wearing half rimmed glasses with a long beard down nearly to his knees. "Unfortunately so, I am afraid." Said the man known as the defeater of grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore. "Well this is great then right? If this is true, then there is no way for harry to be the one with the power to destroy the dark lord right? So he won't have a reason to come for him right?" James Potter said with conviction. "I still believe you would be safer going into hiding, just as a precaution to ease my old heart if for no other reason Lily, James. Harry may not be a wizard, but there is no knowing if the power he knows not is magical in nature at all, or if it some otherworldly power still." Spoke Dumbledore.

"...Guess we should be getting home then..." Muttered James, while Dumbledore smiled kindly at baby Harry as he slept in his mothers arms, blissfully unaware of the dire happenings going on around him.

_**~Two months later~**_

"Hello, anyone home Potters?" Barked a jovial voice from the fireplace where green flames could be seen crackling away gently. "Sirius you mutt, where else would we be...we ARE in hiding after all." Called James into the flames. Laughter could be heard coming from the fireplace sounding more like barking then anything that could come from human vocal cords. "Well you never know, maybe ol' snake face tripped and died and you all were getting out of the house to celebrate." Responded Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, marauder and suave lady killer(in his own eyes anyway). Lily walked into the room carrying Harry with her, smiling at Sirius, whose head was poking out of the fire eyes shining bright and mischieviously. "James what are you doing, talking to this stray mutt in the flames." ask Lily with a smile. "STRAY!? Why Lily you wound me, have I not been in the house enough times to be an honorary member of the family?" Mock sadly asked Sirius. "Anyway, I heard Dumbledore was coming over to check up on harry, figured I might stop by to see how the tyke was doing?" Sirius asked mildly. "He is already here in the next room if you want to step through and take some time to visit with harry." James said, watching as Sirius Black walked calmly out of the green flames as they roared higher for a moment befor resettling down to merrily crackling wooden logs and regular orange flames. Dumbledore was sitting with baby Harry in his lap tugging on his beard happily speaking in gibberish nonsensical words to Harrys amusement. Sirius, James, and Lily walked into the room smiling at the scene befor Lily picked up harry to allow Dumbledore to stand and pull his wand to begin sending detection spells at Harry, who not understanding the colored lights meaning laughed gaily.

Dumbledore was studying the information his magic had gathered befor his brows furrowed and he cast more spells on Harry who continued clapping and smiling, James and Lily shared a look of worry as Dumbledore continued to mutter to himself. "Anything wrong professor?" Asked the Potters, glancing with Sirius at the aging headmaster. "Not WRONG per se, more confusing, or strange. According to the readings when first I cast the spell on Harry his magical index was below 40 points. fairly low even for a squib magically speaking...NOW, his index is higher, closer now to 86 rather then his original score. Granted he could be a late bloomer, but most childrens index do not double in only a handful of months." Dumbledore spoke as he continued to send more spells at Harry. Suddenly Harry sneezed and his fathers hair turned bright green. Lily seeing what happened had her mouth open in an "O" of surprise gasping while james went to find something to see what had happened. "I was under the impression that Harry was a Squib Dumbledore?" questioned Sirius. "He WAS, Sirius, his index was far to low to properly channel magic into even small accidental burst just two months ago. Some childrens magic grows as they age rapidly, but not THIS rapidly." dumbledore explained to the gathered family, Still trying more spells before finally checking Harry's index again, before nearly dropping his wand in astonishment. "Impossible..." "What professor? What's wrong?" Asked Lily quickly hugging Harry tightly. "Its not wrong, though it should not be able to happen...Harry's index has risen from 86 to 93...nothing has been done to cause his magic to flex really, if anything after a bout of accidental magic his index should be slightly LOWER. instead it is now higher...perhaps the spell is being affected by my residual magic and causing his index to change, perhaps one of you would attempt the spell for me?" Dumbledore asked as he stepped back to give the Potters and Sirius the chance to cast the spell with him out of range. Lily decided to be the one to cast the spell with her mastery of charms, so she handed the baby off to Sirius so she could get a good distance back to cast the spell. "His index has changed again, its now saying 95...James you should try the spell aswell, You have not held or been near Harry for the time being so maybe you can get the spell to work without problems..." muttered Lily as she moved aside for James to send a spell at harry aswell. " 99 ... Could he be draining magic from us when we cast the spell on him? Could you check our index professor?" James moved to stand beside Dumbledore frowning slightly, as Dumbledore cast the spell at James. "No your index is the same as it has been since you got out of Hogwarts... a very impressive 387 in your index..." Said Dumbledore calmly. "Could he be absorbing magical excess perhaps? Each spell gives off some magic that expands and vanishes over time into the air, could he be taking that in and adding it to his own index somehow?" Asked Lily while turning to Dumbledore who was looking mildly astonished throughout it all. "Perhaps we have finally discovered "The power he knows not" ?" Dumbledore muttered to himself. "I wish to attempt something with your permission of course Lily, James?" Dumbledore asked, explaining how he wanted to use a stronger spell that could be "focused". Bringing his wand around he aimed it at little Harry and sent the spell to work slowly pushing more and more magic into the spell to bring out the best results.

"What did you use on Harry?" "Nothing to worry about, it is a simple household charm for cleaning babies quickly without harming them in any way. The spell can be overpowered with no negative affects at all other then a VERY clean baby." Chuckled Dumbledore, as he began recasting the spell to check on Harry's index yet again."Astonishing, his index has increased again now up to 126, he is either taking in magic from his surroundings or from spells that are directly aimed at him. In either case it seems your child is no longer a squib, so I suppose congratulations are in order. Though I know you would have loved him and have loved him just as much before he had magic as I have no doubt you will after he has gained magic now." "of course professor." The Potters answered without hesitation. "Capital, then I suppose I should take my leave for now. Good day to you all."

_**~October 31st, 1981~**_

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll hold him off!" ~ "Stand aside girl..." Voldemort said darkly as he moved through the blasted in doorway to Harry's room to face Lily who was holding baby Harry tightly with her back to Voldemort. "Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything!" Lily cried turning to face Voldemort with Harry shielded behind her in his crib."Move ASIDE..." "Not Harry! Not Harry! Please!" "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouts aiming his wand at Lily Potter, a sickly green jet of light shooting from the end to strike rapidly at Lily Potter who falls lifelessly to the ground, as Harry stands in his crib watching as Voldemort walks slowly over Lily's body to stand over the crib starring down at Harry. Voldemort stands starring for a few moments without blinking befor he slowly raises his wand and starts gathering all his power before casting the last dark spell he would cast for the next decade. "Avada Kedavra!" The green jet strikes out yet again, suddenly as the light nears Harry a blinding flash goes off, as the light dims again a pile of ash and a wand are sitting upon the ground while baby Harry is sleeping in his crib, the after affects of the curse, some type of scale, or rock slowly turned to dust upon Harry's forehead and blown away without a sign.

_**~Minutes Later~**_

Dumbledore walks into the Potters home, tears falling from his eyes as he spots James, and then Lily, and finally Harry before noticing that Harry is still breathing. He begins sending out spells to determine what happened to Harry and his family, then checks Harrys magic index to see if it has been affected by the massive amounts of magic being thrown around, his eyebrows slowly rise into his hairline at the ghostly number floating beside Harry, a ghostly 1568 floats harmlessly besides him...

Thats all I got for the moment, but I know for sure I want harrys evolution to be literally adapting to whatever happens to him to survive it, such as the killing curse being blocked by some type of scales or rock like substance being produced from harrys head like that. or his skin becomes tougher as he is cut and bruised ,etc to slowly make him the most powerful mutant around eventually, also his mutation allows him to "absorb" the mutation of others like rouge, but without the memories, or the danger to others. simply being in proximity to harry will let him slowly gain whatever abilities the mutant/s around him posses.


End file.
